


[Podfic of] Undone

by Podcath



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:45:56] Yahtzee's Summary: Post-X3 Charles, instead of transfering his consciousness to the coma guy, finds his mind back in the body of his younger self, right after Shaw's attack on the CIA compound, on their way to the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261020) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



**Title:** [Undone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/261020)  
**Author:** [Yahtzee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yahtzee)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** XMFC  
**Pairing:** Erik/Charles  
**Length:** 0:45:56  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Everly Brothers - Let It Be Me; Elvis - Let It Be Me; Willie Nelson and Sheryl Crow - Let It Be Me  


**Download Link:** [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/undone-0) [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pu8yx6do8cac857/XM+-+Yahtzee+-+Time+Travel+%28read+by+Cath%29.zip) (30.07 MB) and [M4B ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tf43vv1f1avo0sq/XM%20-%20Yahtzee%20-%20Time%20Travel%20%28read%20by%20Cath%29.m4b?dl=0) or [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b42rgndt5q67mha/XM+-+Yahtzee+-+Time+Travel+%28read+by+Cath%29+%5BAudiobook%5D.zip) (37.42 MB)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Enigma [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415952) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
